


A Great Day to Meet the Love of Your Life

by unshurtugal



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3425498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unshurtugal/pseuds/unshurtugal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Kurt and Blaine didn’t meet in high school. Kurt’s first relationship was with Adam, and a few weeks after a particularly nasty break up, Kurt happens to bump into him and his new boyfriend at a coffee shop. In a moment of panic to not appear as alone as he is, Kurt kisses a stranger. His name is Blaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kurt was having the _worst_ day.

He was late to his first class because his alarm never went off. Not only did he not have time to make himself look halfway decent in his flurry of rushing, his hair got even more ruined by the random flash flood that came without any warning whatsoever. Rachel had already left the apartment so he had to walk in the muck.

With clothes soaked and socks drenched to his blistered toes, Kurt also forgot that his deadline for rent was due that morning; earning himself late fee of 100 dollars that he could in _no way_ pay because he blew all the rest of his money from his last paycheck on groceries. Distracted, he was pretty sure he failed a quiz.

And to top it all off, Kurt was certain he was developing a cold because his nose was becoming frustratingly runny and throat unbearably scratchy.

So when he walked into his favorite coffee shop around the corner from NYADA for a pick-me-up that afternoon, he shouldn’t have been the least bit flustered or surprised to see his ex-boyfriend Adam sitting there at a table, drink in hand, without a care in the world.

If his cute English accent wasn’t bad enough carrying over the entire humming room, he was giggling and holding hands with a guy that Kurt assumed was his new boyfriend. Who was regretfully drop-dead gorgeous and had _amazing_ fucking hair, by the way. Kurt felt himself fume in a way he never thought was possible, his vision hazing over with a tinge of red.

Of _all fucking days_ this had to happen, didn’t it?

Just as Kurt considered bolting, Adam glanced his way and they ended up making eye-contact. It was meant to happen. Adam’s eyes widened for a moment before flickering away like Kurt didn’t even exist, leaning closer to his beau, feigning being totally engrossed in their conversation. Though the acknowledgement was brief, it made Kurt feel even more horrible. It seemed like there was a hole gaping through his chest, reminding him of his loneliness.

He wasn’t important to anybody. Nobody loved him the way he wanted them to. Kurt was destined to fail while others around him were able to be happy, no matter if they were bad people or not. He had to get out of there.

But Kurt couldn’t just leave now, Adam would know he was being a coward.. among other things. Plus, he was already in line, and this place got really busy this time of day. _Fuck_. Was it really worth being humiliated in front of his ex for a good cup of his favorite coffee?

The door chimed again and again. Kurt wanted to tear his hair out.

They broke up less than a month ago, and Adam had already moved on. Clearly. Thus making Kurt look like a complete loser standing all alone, further sealing the unpleasant accusations Adam had claimed to his character the last time they were together.

“Kurt you’re lack of a better word.. a bitch. Your OCD is unbearable at times and you easily push others away without even a single thought. Even talking to you now makes my head hurt. I feel like I’ve wasted my time on you. You’re going to grow old and die alone, and you know it. So, have a nice life.”

The last words Adam ever said to him rung through his head as a brutal reminder just like the door did of Kurt’s apartment when it slammed behind him that night.

Sure, Kurt had probably exchanged even worse insults in retaliation rather than defense to begin with, but still. It didn’t make him feel any less than a piece of shit. No matter how much he knew Adam was right on some level about certain things, Kurt didn’t want to give him that satisfaction.

Kurt was a good person. He knew that about himself. Sure, he had his faults and shortcomings, but he didn’t think he deserved to be alone like everyone has been telling him his whole life. He just had a really difficult time opening up. Maybe he was just doomed when it came to love.

High school was torture. Peers teased and abused him for who he was, and it never stopped. Kurt never had a moment of rest. Never a moment of bliss. He was always in the yellow zone, never able to relax and was constantly on alert. He had to learn to be content with himself like this.

Though Kurt had many friends that were there for him, none of them really understood. So now it hurt so much more that someone Kurt actually cared about and shared himself with had the same sense to be just as cruel with his feelings. To throw them away like they didn’t matter just because they were growing apart.

Naturally, the moment Kurt graduated, he fled to New York with his best friend Rachel in tow. Who, without any effort at all always has a carousel of male suitors waiting for her to bat an eyelash in their direction. And she was actually the infuriating one! He loved her but he could barely stand being around her sometimes. He just didn’t get it at all.

Adam was his first real boyfriend. They met at NYADA, clearly sharing similar interests and the attraction was immediate. He was older, a bit mysterious, funny and dashingly handsome. All fantastic features in a person. Kurt asked him out first without any regrets and didn’t look back. Life was too short to wait on love.

But after several months of really good sex, more firsts, comforting snuggles and countless romantic comedies, Kurt couldn’t help but notice Adam was rather fickle, and they had a hard time really connecting on a personal level. There was just something about him, or them together that just didn’t click.

So just as Kurt told himself as a child when he fell on bad times, he knew that one day his Prince Charming would come and make him feel complete someday. But as he got older, the more cynical he became. He hoped that once that fateful day arrived, it wouldn’t be too late.

Maybe Kurt has already passed him on the street. Maybe he was in this very coffee shop.

The barista called Kurt’s name suddenly, causing him to flinch and lose his train of thought. He took his searing drink and stood facing the rest of the coffee shop. He felt like everyone was looking at him - _judging him_. A few people brushed by him, irritated that he was in the way gaping like an idiot. But Kurt didn’t know where to sit. Kurt didn’t know anything anymore.

Kurt then received another pang when Adam laughed clear as day, “Oh my god you’re such a doll!” Kurt looked at him and glared, nostrils flaring. He swore Adam was smirking. That was Kurt’s nickname. Adam was probably doing this on purpose, fucking dick.

After his identity crisis, raging and a flash of panic, Kurt’s tunnel vision of confusion gave way to a dark-haired boy sitting by himself at a table a few over from his troubling ex. Kurt exhaled at the sight of him.

The was dressed smartly, a patterned scarf around his neck and hair gelled to perfection. He looked deeply involved in the book that was in his lap, reading glasses on the bridge of his nose as he resolutely drank his steaming drink.

Instantly impressed and interested, an idea popped in Kurt’s head on a whim, which in hindsight, probably was a bad idea. But sometimes Kurt surprised himself, and maybe that was why strangers didn’t like him very much.

Kurt strode over to the boy with purpose, nodding in a familial fashion like he just recognized a person he was supposed to be meeting. Sensing Kurt’s presence, the boy glanced up looking a little confused, mouth parted in awe. But what this guy was in for was a little bit more than he bargained for.

“Hey baby,” Kurt greeted a little loudly, adrenaline thrumming in his veins.

“Wh-“

The boy didn’t even have time to say or do anything else before Kurt boldly leaned down and brought their lips together, the smack resounding against his ear drums.

White noise blared in his ears, hoping that Adam was watching and he wasn’t just doing this for nothing. Kurt deepened the kiss, losing all respect for himself.

Kurt prayed that he wasn’t going to get slapped by this guy, because _wow_ , he really didn’t think this through. But Kurt was in for a shock when the pair of warm, soft lips responded to him, pressing then puckering back as Kurt pulled away.

“Why hello there,” the boy greeted huskily, batting his eyelashes. He was actually more of a man, now that Kurt saw him up close. All stubbly and mature-looking. His face was flushed and his hazel eyes were sparkling. “That was nice, but have we met before?”

“ _Shhhh_ ,” Kurt hushed him quietly between clenched teeth. “My ex-” Kurt gazed at him pleadingly, hoping he would understand. “-is right over there.”

The man appraised him for a long time, his eyes wide and searching. Kurt held his breath. And then-

“I’ve been waiting for you,” he replied smoothly, bringing their lips together again with a small, complacent grin, and this time it was a little more heated. Their noses pressed together and the stranger’s tongue unexpectedly came out to play to brush against his parted, gasping lips. Kurt nearly forgot where he was for a moment.

When they finally broke apart Kurt mouthed a silent but shaky ‘ _thank you_ ’, unsteadily taking his place at the table across from his new friend. The man closed his book and offered his hand to Kurt, who placed his own in instantly and twined their fingers like it was something they did every day. Kurt’s heart even fluttered a bit.

He was really fucking fortunate right now. But now what?

“So.. what you reading,” Kurt asked brightly, desperately searching for something to not make this any more awkward than it was. “Sorry it took me so long, the traffic and weather was just awful-“

Once again, before the stranger could reply with any sort of witty answer or otherwise, he was interrupted by another voice, British and not so subtle.

“ _Hi_ there Kurt,” Adam greeted stiffly, dragging his companion with him, his face tight. “It seems I am not familiar with your, uh..“

“Blaine,” he introduced himself as Kurt blanched, pulling his hand from Kurt’s to shake Adam’s. Blaine flashed him a dazzling smile, and Kurt and Adam both were quite stymied. He was probably the most handsome man Kurt had ever seen. How had he not noticed him on the way in? Was this even real?

"Okay," Adam said, and then looked over at his lover, appearing extremely uncomfortable. "Well.. see you around."

The walked away and out of the coffee shop, dinging the bell, and Kurt buried his face in his hands, groaning.

"I’m so sorry," Kurt mumbled between his fingers, wishing he could disappear on the spot. "I’m so embarrassed."

Blaine started rubbing his arm soothingly, but it didn’t make sense. They were no longer being watched. It was all rather.. _affectionate_.

"Hey don’t be," he said to Kurt, his voice gentle and soft. "That was an unexpected, but pleasant surprise - _boyfriend_.”

Kurt pulled his hands away and looked at Blaine disbelievingly, waiting for him to tell Kurt to get the hell away from him. But all Kurt received was a playful wink.

Kurt opened his mouth, but was at a loss of what to say.

"Well if you don’t mind me being too forward," Blaine started with a small chuckle, reaching for the pen tucked between the pages of his book. He then grabbed a napkin and scribbled on it, cap stuck prettily into the mouth Kurt was just kissing. "I would like to see you again…"

“Kurt,” Kurt said dumbly. “My name is, Kurt.”

"Well, _Kurt_ ," Blaine slid the napkin over and Kurt saw a phone number scrawled there with a little smiley face. Kurt’s heart started beating in his throat.

"I don’t-"

“Shhhh,” Blaine hushed him, getting to his feet and draining the last of his coffee. “I do have somewhere to be but, _please_.. call me.”

And Blaine kissed him again this time before leaving, a promise that this wasn’t going to be the last they see of each other. Kurt was pretty sure he tasted like heaven.

As it turned out, today wasn’t so bad after all.


	2. A Great Evening to Run Into Your Ex

The next time Adam saw Kurt was at least 8 months after the last incident, though he wasn’t entirely sure of the exact time frame. It was really hard to concentrate on anything right now but Kurt looked _good_.

His hair was longer, falling in small curls at the end over his forehead. Did he get highlights? Were his cheeks hollower and lips fuller? He definitely looked like he filled out; healthier even. Or maybe Adam was just drunk.

Or lonely.

Yes, Adam was very lonely because tonight he was drinking away the pit of abandonment in his chest to forget the fact that he was just dumped yesterday. He has never been dumped before. At least never when he didn’t want to be dumped. He was a guy that usually got what he wanted, when he wanted and it always seemed to be that way. Adam never really considered whether or not that was a bad thing.

Adam blinked, admiring Kurt from afar. Well he was sitting alone at the bar, that was for certain. Maybe he was dumped too, by that handsome guy in the coffee shop.. Blaine was it? And why on earth did he remember that?

The bartender slung him another whiskey and coke, which Adam took gratefully. He wasn’t really sure if Kurt looked sad or not. There was a sense of complacency or serenity in his expression that Adam didn’t understand. This was a bar in New York City for Christ’s sake, what was he doing? He didn’t even look like he was expecting anybody to join him. 

When Adam broke up with Kurt, his entire face was etched in despair despite the fact that Kurt kept himself together most of the time. That was the infuriating part. Adam could never tell what he was thinking; what he was feeling. Well tonight, he really didn’t feel like sliding through that shit. Even if he was a little bit curious.

But the more Adam tried to hit on other dudes and dance out in the sweaty gyrating masses into oblivion, his eyes kept wandering to Kurt. He _wanted_ Kurt. He liked the dirty idea of it. The filthy feeling of hooking up with an ex you really didn’t like very much, but their body - _fuck_. It always made for really good sex. And he had to admit, they had some really great sex.

So Adam decided to approach him.

It took quite a while for him to reach Kurt, or that’s just what it felt like as there were so many people and the room seemed to be spinning, but finally his hand hit sticky countertop and Kurt was right there, surprise eminent on his face. Oh, the sweet satisfaction.

"Hey there Kurt," Adam slurred and then grinned, loving the subtle repeat of history. For some odd reason, he was already semi-hard in his pants just in Kurt’s presence. Now that was definitely interesting. He didn’t even try to hide it, either.

"Adam," Kurt said awkwardly, nodding his head a little. He took a small sip of his red drink. It looked fruity and girly. Adam scoffed.

"What are you doing over here all by yourself," Adam wondered, breathing heavily in Kurt’s face, who recoiled a bit. Whiskey, _eugh_. “Let’s get you a real drink.. scotch - hey! HEY-“

"I’m not here by myself," Kurt tried to say but Adam ignored him, obnoxiously trying to summon the bartender, babbling nonsense about how a bustling party night really should have better service.

“Adam-” Kurt tried again, but Adam was insistent, getting straight to what was on his mind without any inhibition.

"So did the hot coffee shop guy ditch you like I did?" Adam asked with a small, barking laugh but immediately regretted saying it. Kurt looked pissed. 

Oh, bullocks.

"Kurt, I’m sorry I’m a prat," Adam apologized immediately, leaning into him. Kurt looked a little uncomfortable, but it didn’t seem to deter Adam. "I do have a proposition, to make up for things I hope."

"Which would be?" Kurt asked stiffly.

"Look, I know you were just pretending that guy was your boyfriend to make me jealous last time, but it’s okay I understand, Robbie was to die for, and you’re a little young, but hey he doesn’t want me anymore, so you know what-” Adam paused, gathering his muddled thoughts. He felt waves of liquor rock in his stomach. “Let’s just put all that behind us and hook up tonight, babe. I want to. I know you want to-“

"I don’t think so, pal," a voice said suddenly, and then there was a firm hand on Adam’s chest, pushing him away from Kurt’s delectable mouth. Adam shook his head sluggishly because then there were a pair of arms possessively around Kurt’s chest, a silver band glinting off of the left ring finger. Adam looked up into the face of someone even more handsome than he remembered.

The coffee shop guy.

"Blaine," Adam said, and wow he really felt like a fucking idiot. "I-"

"Get a hint," Kurt said, a small little vindictive smile on his face. The prick. He flourished his left hand for Adam to see, displaying a matching ring to Blaine’s. Wow okay.. really?

"Sorry I was late honey," Blaine told Kurt, his voice sickly sweet like honey, making Adam cringe. Blaine gave Kurt puppy eyes over his glasses which slipped down the bridge of his nose.

They kissed intimate, slow and familiar, all forgiven.

"But - but, you guys haven’t even been.. like.. together that long you’re already engaged?" Adam blurted, his face on fire. What was happening?

"Well sometimes when you least expect it, you just know," Kurt told him, and then he was kissing Blaine again like there was nobody else in the room.

Just like he was expecting this whole time alone at the bar that he wasn’t being stood up by his fiancee. Adam understood now.

This was a love that everyone needed to seek.


End file.
